This I Swear
by its-never-lupus
Summary: (song fic) This is one of my fav songs, and SnitchSkitt is a good pairing, and I was bored, so I thought, What the hell? There's implied slash in it, just a warning. Please RR. Enjoy!


I don't own diddly-squat. Disney owns the Newsies, I just  
manipulate them to my will. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, there's  
implied slash, so read at your own risk. But if you're reading  
this, you might as well read the rest of the story, it's pretty  
good, if I do say so myself. Enjoy!  
  
Rockin' Ass: This I Swear  
  
You're there by my side  
  
In every way  
I know that you will not forsake me  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Snitch  
Yeah, he'll be there for me. Only because he's my selling  
partner! Damn, he is HOT! Anyway, he's LIGHTYEARS ahead of me in  
the looks department, so what can you do? God, even his name is  
gorgeous: Skittery. Mmmm, rolls off the tongue, don't you think?  
Blue eyes like two sapphires, a rockin' ass, and the world's  
most perfect mouth.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I give you my life  
I would not think twice  
Your love is all I need, believe me  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Skitt  
I SERIOUSLY must start connecting my mouth to my brain whenever  
Snitch is around. JEEZ! But there are two things: 1.) He's  
gorgeous. And 2.) He just got out of a BAD relationship (so I  
heard) with some girl who took off with his older brother.  
Stupid bitch. If he were MY boyfriend, I'd never hurt him. EVER.  
Man, there he goes again. I can see him now on the next block.  
Eyes like pools of green seawater, wavy brown hair, a rockin'  
ass, and perfectly straight teeth.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
But when I say I love you darling, that means for good  
Just open up your heart and let me in.  
And I will love you  
Till forever  
Until death do us part, we'll be together  
Just take my hand, and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I Swear  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Snitch  
  
At the end of the day, we all go back to the lodging house, and  
we count how many paps we sold, and how much money we made. I  
was watchin' Skitt's ass (as usual), when all of a sudden, he  
ducks into a shop. I waited, but he motioned for me to keep  
going. So I kept walking. I heard his footsteps behind me about  
two minutes later, and when I turned around to ask what kept  
him, I'm pretty sure he'd been looking at my ass. DAMN! Or it  
could have been absolutely nothing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I'm wondering how  
I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Skitt  
Seriously, I was trying not to think about Snitch, but I  
couldn't help it. I mean, I know HE stares at my ASS, so that  
means he thinks about me, right? And that got me thinking: What  
does Snitch's ass look like? I wanted to check it out. I ducked  
into Zipper's Sub Shop. Snitch, of course, stopped, but I  
motioned for him to keep going. I dawdled inside for a minute,  
then hurried out. Snitch was still walking. I ran(ok, ok, walked  
quickly, can you really see me running? Didn't think so.) until  
I was about a foot, maybe two, behind him. And I checked out his  
ass. A very nice ass. Think the sexiest man you've ever seen.  
Then cube it. Ooooooh, yeah. Very nice ass, emphasized by the  
knickers he wore that were bordering on too small. He turned  
around, and he may have caught me looking, but I'm not 100%  
positive.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Wherever I go  
The one thing that's true  
Is everything I do, I do for you  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Snitch  
"Skitt!" I yelled. "Are youse comin', or what?" He muttered  
something I really couldn't hear, but I'm not sure I wanted to.  
You see, Skitt makes me kinda nervous. He's reeeeeeally good  
looking, and slightly overbearing in his masculinity. Aw, hell.  
He's hot, and I want to screw him till my brain explodes. He ran  
the last few feet to catch up with me, and we walked the last  
few blocks to the lodging house talking about our respective  
days. He had me busting a gut with a particularly funny story  
about a guy who chugged four beers, sang 'O Danny Boy', then  
projectile vomited about four feet. "And then", said Skitt  
between fits of laughter, "And then, if you'll believe it, the  
guy finishes pukin', wipes his mouth, and asks for another pale  
ale!" And we both cracked up into fits of loud, whooping  
laughter.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I may not say it half as much as I should  
  
But when I say I love you, darling, that means for good  
Just open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you  
  
Till forever  
Until death do us part, we'll be together  
Just take my hand, and hold on tight  
And we'll get there, this I swear  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Skitt  
I love hearing Snitch laugh. The sound comes from his abdomen,  
travels up his throat, and then comes pouring out in a tidal  
wave out of his beautiful mouth. It's the kind of sound that's  
nothing but pure joy. And mine sounds so puny and nasal by  
comparison, it's embarrassing.(A/N: Sorry I jumped to a totally  
different thought, I had to get the story line moving. OK, back  
to the show.) I allowed my mind to wander to what it'd be like  
to be Snitch's boyfriend. I've seen him without his shirt on a  
couple of times, and let me tell you...WOOH!! I LOVE that man's  
body! OW! I must've glanced over at him unconsciously, because  
he looked at me sideways and said, "Hey, Skitt, you look almost  
serious. You're kinda scaring me." "What do you really think of  
me, Snitch? And I want the God's-honest-truth." He took a deep  
breath and looked he was steeling himself to say something  
before he lost his nerve. "I...I think you're a great Newsie, you  
tell really funny stories, and you have a great ass."  
My jaw was scraping the ground when he said that. "You really  
think I have a nice ass?" I asked tentatively. "Yeah, I do."  
"Yeah, well, yours ain't so bad, either."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So whenever you get weary  
  
Just reach out for me  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
My love, my love  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Snitch  
After I had poured my heart out to Snitch about how he had a  
rockin' ass, I just sort of kept walking, wondering what to do  
next. So, I didn't think. I reached over and slipped my hand  
into his. He looked surprised, but he didn't try to pull his  
hand away. We walked in silence to the lodging house, where we  
were(not surprisingly) the last ones there. We tallied up the  
days' profits with Weasel, and we were surprised to find that  
we'd broke even. Which is not easy to do in New York City, often  
I end up eating the day's headlines. But today, who cares? Skitt  
thinks I have a great ass! My life has meaning once again!  
HALLELUJAH! I sat next to him at dinner(watery soup and hard  
bread), and while the rest of the guys talked, burped, farted,  
grabbed things, and bragged about the girls they met that day,  
we held hands under the table. After dinner, we usually only  
have an hour or so to relax. We have to go to bed early so we  
can get up at 5 A.M. to get our paps, and spread out over the  
city before those idiots from Queens take all the good corners.  
But when it came time to go to bed, we didn't want to let each  
other go. So we went to our separate cell-like rooms, then  
around 11 o' clock, after bed check, I crept down the hallway  
five doors to the right(yes, I've memorized where his room is.  
SO?), and knocked. Skitt pulled open the door, looked at me, and  
said softly "I knew you'd come." Then he pulled me inside.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And I will love you  
  
Till forever  
Until death do us part, we'll be together  
Just take my hand, and hold on tight  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Skitt  
Actually, I hadn't known he'd come. I just hoped very strongly  
that he would. I guess hoping against hope is a good thing. I  
closed the door and locked it behind me(A/N: Locks are wonderful  
things. Now if only I could remember the combo to mine.), hoping  
someone wouldn't hear the noise and come investigating. But I  
wanted him so badly it was worth the risk. He shrugged off his  
pajamas and got into my bed, and for a second, we just lay  
there. "Are youse sure you wanna do this, Snitch?" I asked,  
because I think just a tiny part of me was unsure myself. But  
then he leaned in and kissed me. It was like dancing on a star,  
singing in the rain, or landing a good hard punch on one of the  
Delancy brothers. I kissed him right back, and I felt his body  
respond in a very good way. During that night of sweet  
lovemaking we shared(I'd go into more detail, but you might be  
13 and reading this, so I won't), I learned two things: 1.)  
Snitch is so over that girl and 2.)He is perfectly capable of  
loving me, he just hadn't given himself a chance. OK, 3.)Do I  
really have to spell it out for you? The boy is on FIRE! OW!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And I will love you  
  
Till forever  
  
Until death do us part, we'll be together  
Just take me hand, and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hey Snitch?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I just wanted you to know...I love you, and I'll never hurt you  
like that bitch you used to date."  
"You promise?"  
"I swear it."  
"Skitt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you, too."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
This I Swear 


End file.
